Stats
Characters of the Black Box Engine are represented by a variety of stats. Main stats Main stats are a numerical representation of the character itself and are used for skill checks, as well as in calculation of all other stats. Physical * Brawn represents Physical power and shows how much brute force character can exert. * Grit represents Physical durability and shows how much wounds and punishment character can endure. * Knack represents Physical prowess and shows how much attention character pays to the coordination. Mental * Brains represents Mental power and shows how much analytical ability character has. * Will represents Mental durability and shows how much fear and pain character can endure. * Sharp '''represents Mental prowess and shows how much attention character pays to the surroundings. Social * '''Vibes represent Social power and shows how much influence character can exert on the others. * Looks represent Social durability and shows how much mockery and derision character can endure. * Feels represent Social prowess and shows how much attention character pays to the feelings. Stat Check To successfully perform a stat-related action, a throw is made using d100. If, after applying all the modifiers, the result of the throw is less or equal to the Main Stat in question, the action is successful. Otherwise it is considered as failed, but the player can try to make it successful by spending Reserves. This is refered to as Exertion. Exertion Different actions use different Reserves for the Exertion: * Physical actions are 1 FP per point of difference. * Mental actions are 1 CP per point of difference. * Social actions are 1 IP per point of difference. * All actions are also 2 SP per point of difference. In special cases, GM can allow using other points for Exertion, such as HP. Opposed Check Sometimes the actions of a character can be met with resistance. This will provide a penalty to the character's Stat Check equal to the 1/2 of the appropriate Main Stat of the source of this resistance. Unless otherwise noted, the resistance uses the same Main Stat as the Stat Check in question. Epic Results Unmodified result of 1 is an Epic Success, while unmodified 100 is an Epic Failure. Their precise consequences and effects are determined by the GM, but they always award 1 Fatum up until maximum. Their effects can only be canceled by spending Fatum. If player uses Fatum to cancel out the effect of Epic Failure, the Fatum for the failure will not be awarded. Secondary stats Secondary stats are used in different kinds of interaction between the character and the world around him. Secondary Physical * Strength is used for calculating the damage of character attacks. It is governed by Brawn. * Melee Precision shows the precision of a character's actions in melee. It is governed by Knack. * Ranged Precision shows the precision of a character's actions at range. It is governed by Sharp. * Speed corresponds to the speed of character's movement. It is governed by Brawn and Knack. Secondary Mental * Analysis shows how good character is at using Knowledge. It is governed by Brains. * Discipline shows how good character is at performing Labor. It is governed by Will. * Inspiration shows how good character is at creating Knowledge. It is governed by Feels. * Reaction shows the speed of character's actions'. '''It is governed by '''Brains' and Knack. Secondary Social * Passion shows how good character is at expressing his emotions. It is governed by Looks. * Drama shows how good character is at invoking emotion in others. It is governed by Feels. * Face shows how good character is at sticking to his beliefs. It is governed by Vibes. * Presence shows how good character is at projecting his influence. It is governed by Looks and Vibes. Reserves Reserves depict the overall condition of a character, while also serving as a resource that can be spent on different actions. They are divided in three categories: Integrity Reserves, Energy Reserves and Fate Integrity * Health Points, that represent the physical integrity of a character. They are governed by Grit and Will. When they run out, character is Critical. They are also reffered to as HP. * Sanity Points, that represent the mental intergrity of a character. They are governed by Brains and Will. When they run out, character is Psychotic. They are also reffered to as SP. * Ego Points, that represent the social integrity of a character. They are governed by Vibes and Will. When they run out, character is Reticent. They are also reffered to as EP. Energy * Fatigue Points, that represent the physical energy character have left. They are governed by Grit and Brawn. When they run out, character is Tired. They are also reffered to as FP. * Concentration Points, that represent the span of character's attention. They are governed by Knack and Sharp. When they run out, character is Dazed. They are also reffered to as CP. * Influence Points, that represent the patience character have for the others. They are governed by Feels and Looks. When they run out, character is Frustrated. They are also reffered to as IP. Fate * Fatum, a metagame counter that represents the importance of a character's fate to the story. It is awarded on special occassions. * Favour, a metagame counter that represent the prowess of a character to withstand trials of fate. It is earned and spent by using Qualities. Miscellaneous stats Those are stats and counters that can occasionally come into the play. Encumberance * Carry weight is used to determine how character's performance is affected by encumberance. It is governed by Brawn. Breath * Breath is used to determine how long character can survive without air. It is governed by Grit.Category:Game Mechanics Temperature * Temperature is a counter that is used to determine how character's performance is affected by heat or cold. Needs * Hunger, Thirst '''and '''Sleep are counters used to determine how character's performance is affected by different needs.